


I Keep Bleeding Love

by LollylandWaterfalls



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollylandWaterfalls/pseuds/LollylandWaterfalls
Summary: Blaine Anderson has a crush on Kurt Hummel, but he knows he can't ever act on it. Why? Because Blaine's popular and Kurt's a Skank. Klaine AU. highschool!Klaine. cheerleader!Blaine and Skank!Kurt
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I Keep Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out this story.
> 
> First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for being gone. I was planning to write a few stories during the summer, but my mental health took a bad turn, so I just needed a break from everything to focus on myself and my own well-being for a while. I'm hoping to post a little more from now on, but no promises, I've learned over the years that my mental state needs to come before everything else in order to survive this crazy world.
> 
> The story is based on the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis - obviously. I've always been a fan of popular!Klaine, so I decided to give it a try.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to Naya Rivera. I really like Santana as a person in general, but especially as a friend in this fic. She was one of my favourite characters on Glee and I enjoyed writing her a lot. Naya's passing came way too soon. What happened to her was truly tragic and the fact that her last act before passing was saving Josey, the most important person in her life, is heartbreaking. My thoughts are with her family and friends. Sleep well, Naya!
> 
> And now, without further ado, enjoy 'I Keep Bleeding Love'.
> 
> Love and stay safe, Destiny
> 
> Disclamer: I own nothing you recognise.

**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**

**Once or twice was enough, but it was all in vain**

**Time starts to pass, before you know it, you're frozen**

Blaine didn't know how it had happened, but somewhere along the line, he had fallen for the one person he wasn't supposed to like even a little bit, the only boy he wasn't allowed to let into his heart. It wasn't supposed to go this way, but somehow it had. Blaine had fallen in love with Kurt Hummel. Kurt, who was part of the Skanks, the damaged souls at McKinley High School. Kurt, who hung out with Quinn Fabray and her friends, if you could call them that. Kurt, who had stripes of pink in his perfect coiffed hair, piercing blue eyes you could get lost in when you looked into them for too long and- _Stop it Blaine!_

Yes, you could say Blaine had it bad. But he knew he could never ever act on it. The boy was bad news and Blaine knew it all too well.

Blaine on the other hand, was popular and loved and shouldn't be daydreaming about people like Kurt Hummel. He was head cheerleader at McKinley. Everyone at the school either longed to be him or longed to be with him.

But Blaine had learned to keep his heart closed off. He'd had a boyfriend once at his previous school, but it hadn't end well. The guy had cheated on him when Blaine had refused to put out. He wasn't ready for it and didn't want to jump into anything if he wasn't sure he wanted it. When he had found out about the cheating, Blaine was happy that he hadn't done it. He was sure his boyfriend would've just dumped him once he would have managed to get into Blaine's pants. After that, Blaine had sworn to never let someone in again before he was sure they weren't playing him.

And now here he was. He could get anyone he wanted at this school, but somehow he had managed to create a crush on the only one he knew could never be anything more than just a classmate to him. Maybe it was just because Kurt was the only person in the school who didn't worship the grounds he walked on. Maybe he should just get out there a little more and meet some guys who didn't go to McKinley.

Now that he thought about it, he actually didn't even know if people at McKinley knew he was gay. He'd never really stated it after all. Blaine wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, but it just hadn't come up yet. He was not in the closet anymore and after severe bullying, he had sworn to himself that he'd never go there again. He had been hit on by a few girls at McKinley, but he'd just told them he wasn't looking for a relationship right now and that was that.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the bell, signalling the end of the day. He closed his books and decided then and there that he should get Kurt out of his head for once and for all. It was stupid chasing after something you knew you'd never get.

* * *

**But something happened, for the very first time with you**

**My heart melts into the ground, found something true**

**And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy**

A week later, Blaine was walking the hall after Cheerios practice. The training had been hard. Coach Sylvester hadn't been to happy when one of the girls had ditched the other day to hang out with her boyfriend, and so she'd made the whole team stay longer than usual to make up for it.

Blaine was nearing his locker, struggling with the schoolbooks he was carrying. When he turned the corner, he accidentally dropped one of his books. He kneeled to pick it up and right at that moment, someone bumped into him. He tried not to fall, but it was hard in the position he was in from trying to pick up his book. In the end, he couldn't keep himself standing and fell to the ground.

"Can't you look out?!"

Blaine knew that voice. He knew that voice too well, more than he should. He stood up and saw that none other than Kurt Hummel was standing before him, looking very irritated. Blaine may have a soft spot for the boy, but he wasn't going to let Kurt speak to him like that when he'd done nothing wrong.

"Hey, I wasn't the one not paying attention. _You_ ran into _me_."

"Well..." Kurt lingered on the 'l' for a minute, obviously trying to come up with an excuse, before he continued "You shouldn't have been there in the first place. What the hell were you doing on the floor?"

"Well, _excuse me_ " Blaine said sarcastically "I was just trying to pick up the book I had dropped, I didn't expect someone to run into me like that, especially at this hour. Everyone has gone home by now, what are you still doing here?"

"That's none of your business."

"Don't accuse me of things I didn't do then." It was only then that Blaine really took his time to look at Kurt and he saw something he certainly didn't expect to see. Kurt's eyes were red and he'd clearly been crying. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Again, none of your business, what do you care about it. Just leave me alone." Kurt tried to run past him, but Blaine grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Look, I know that you're all tough and everything, but everyone needs someone to talk to every now and then."

"Not m-"

"Yes, even you. I know we're not really friends or anything, but I can listen if you want me to."

Kurt seemed to be thinking about it before he answered. "I'm just having a bad day, that's all. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure? I'm serious, you can talk to me if you want to." Blaine really didn't want Kurt to just tell him that he was okay so he would be able to leave. Yes, he'd told himself that he was going to get over his crush on Kurt, but this wasn't because he liked him – totally not – this was just Blaine trying to be nice.

Kurt looked at Blaine, a little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I'm sure, but… thank you" he said when Blaine loosened the grip around his arm. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be, Blaine Anderson." And with that he walked away from Blaine.

 _You neither_ , Blaine thought as he watched Kurt walk down the hallway towards the exit, trying not to overthink the fact that Kurt Hummel actually knew his name.

* * *

**Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud**

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt**

**Yet I know that the goal, is to keep me from falling**

The following weeks Kurt and Blaine started acknowledging each other. They didn't really talk or anything, but every time they crossed each other in the hallway or saw each other after school, they nodded and smiled a little bit. It wasn't a lot, but to Blaine it somehow felt like they'd become some sort of friends.

"What the hell, Anderson. What do you think you're doing?" Blaine looked up to see Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce stand at the table he was currently working at in the library. Santana was not happy and although he would never admit it, Blaine was kind of scared of her. He may be head cheerleader, but Santana had a lot of power over the Cheerios.

Blaine decided to play it save. "Hi Santana, Britt, what's wrong?"

"Don't play stupid, Blaine" Santana snapped at him "I don't know what you are trying to do, but you really need to stop it."

"I'm sorry Santana, but you're gonna have to be more specific. I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You and Hummel. It's obvious. I don't know what you two are going at and, honestly, I don't wanna know, but you've gotta stop whatever it is. The Skanks are never good news, Hobbit, especially Kurt. So stop playing and start concentrating on what's really important." And with that said, she and Brittany disappeared again.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He thought they'd been more subtle. Was he really that obvious? He had tried to stop his crush on Kurt, but after the incident in the hallway a few weeks ago, he didn't know how to feel about him. The other boy had been nice to him, not at all what he'd expected. And then they'd started this smiling thing and Blaine knew he had once again lost his heart to him.

Deciding he couldn't concentrate on his work anymore, he packed up his stuff and headed out of the library.

* * *

**But nothings greater, than the rush that comes with your embrace**

**And in this world of loneliness, I see your face**

**Yet everyone around me, thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

Ever since Santana had confronted him in the library a few days before, Blaine didn't know what to do anymore. On one hand, Santana had been right. The Skanks were known for not caring about other people or their feelings. It was stupid of him to daydream about one of them. But Kurt had seemed so thankful a few weeks ago and he always smiled at Blaine nowadays. Why would he do that if he didn't care?

His thought were interrupted when someone came to sit next to him on the bleachers. School had ended an hour ago and the only reason Blaine was still there was because he'd had to stay longer to talk with coach Sylvester about new equipment for the Cheerios.

"What are you still doing here?" Kurt's voice sounded from his right.

"I could ask you the same."

"Fine, I'll tell you if you tell me first" Kurt sighted.

Blaine thought it was weird how easy that had gone, but he wasn't going to complain. Way easier than he'd expect it to go. "I had a meeting with coach Sylvester about new Cheerios equipment" he said "So, what are you doing here?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. And also if you laugh, I'm going to punch you in the face."

"Ehm… okay" Blaine said a little hesitantly. He didn't really know if Kurt was joking about the last part or not, but he didn't want to find out.

"I was here for… glee practice" Kurt said the last part so quietly that Blaine thought he must have heard it wrong. "Excuse me, what was that?" Blaine asked him.

"Glee practice, okay? Sometimes Quinn and I join the glee club at their after-school practices." Kurt was clearly ashamed to admit that. And was he blushing now? Blaine couldn't help but think it was adora- _No, Blaine, not again. He's not adorable, he's a Skank. Get your act together._

"Oh. That's… nice." was all that Blaine could say. "Not stupid?" Kurt asked him. "No, not stupid, just nice."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Blaine was trying to figure out what it meant that Kurt liked glee club and, even more important, that he'd told Blaine. Why was he even taking his time to come and talk to him. It's not like he had to. He could have just gone home or something, but for some reason he came to Blaine and told him something he clearly didn't want other people to know instead. Was this how it was if you were friends with Kurt? Did Kurt even think of them as friends? Blaine surely hoped so.

Deciding he couldn't take it any longer, Blaine gathered all his courage and started talking again. "Kurt" he asked softly, "can I ask you something?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was now keeping his eyes on his shoes, playing with his fingers in his lap. He waited a few seconds before shrugging and he said "Sure."

"Why are you talking to me?" Blaine said and then "I mean, are we friends or something now? Because we always smile at each other and now you are here, but we've hardly ever spoken to each other" he continued when he saw Kurt's face fall after his first sentence.

"Blaine," Kurt sighted "I know it's weird, okay. Believe me, I think it is too. I just… I don't know. I just, I really like you Blaine. I don't understand why, but I just feel the need to get to know you better." When he saw that Blaine was just staring at him, he said "Please say something Blaine, I'm kind of freaking out here."

Blaine's mouth finally seemed to be catching up with his mind as he stumbled over his words. "Me?" he said, pointing at himself " _You_ like _me_? Oh my god, Kurt, I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you at the beginning of this school year when I transferred here" Blaine admitted.

"Oh, well, then you surely wouldn't mind going to the Lima Bean with me now?"

"I'd like that" Blaine said, his reddened cheeks matching Kurt's.

* * *

**And it's draining all of me**

**Oh they find it hard to believe**

**I'll be wearing these scars, for everyone to see**

They had gone to the Lima Bean that afternoon. They'd talked a lot about family, school and both their pasts. Blaine had finally found out why Kurt had been crying last time they spoke to each other. Apparently, someone in glee club had sung a song that had reminded Kurt of his mother, who he told Blaine had died when he was 8 years old. Blaine had revealed his secret love for bow ties and Katy Perry and he had loved hearing about Kurt's obsession for musicals and how he was even named after the little boy in _The Sound of Music_ , but they had just overall enjoyed each other's company. They had exchanged phone numbers and while Blaine had tried to keep it not too obvious by only placing an 'x' after his name, Kurt had placed his number in Blaine's phone as 'My Crush'. When they had to go home after realising how long they'd been sitting there, Kurt had even rewarded Blaine with a gentle kiss on the cheek. It got even better when he got a text from 'My Crush' when he came home, telling him they'd need to do that again some time. To say Blaine had been in seventh heaven after that day, would be an understatement.

Blaine had been walking on air the rest of the week. He was approaching his car after cheerleading practice that friday, when he got stopped by Santana. This time, she didn't yell at him, like he was expecting her to, but she took his hand and gently told him to come with her. Blaine didn't know what this was about, but he wasn't going to take this moment for granted. He followed Santana to a bench right outside the school and sat down next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Blaine?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're in love with him" Santana answered. Blaine looked at her in shock. "Don't look so surprised, Anderson, it's obvious" she snickered "You're staring at him the whole time, you blush every time your looks cross in the hallways and you've been on cloud nine the whole week. Something has happened between the two of you. Why didn't you just tell me when I confronted you last week?"

"Would it have made a difference?" Blaine asked her, staring at his hands in his lap.

"Yes" she said "So why didn't you?" When he didn't answer she once again started speaking softly to him "Blaine? Are you ashamed of it?"

Blaine hadn't noticed the tears forming in his eyes until they started slipping down his face. "No. I mean, I don't think so. I'm just… confused" he answered honestly. "I'm not in the closet Santana. I really like Kurt and he said he liked me too, but… what if he doesn't?" and there it was. All his insecurities started showing with that one question. "What if he just thinks he does? What if I give him my heart and then the next week he realises he doesn't like me that way and runs off with someone else? What should I do then?"

"Oh honey, he isn't gonna do that, I promise you. Kurt may be a Skank, but he's not like that" She sighted before continuing" Look, I know it may seem like I hate him, but I don't. I used to know him quite well before he became one of them and he's just as careful with his heart as you are, believe me. Hey, it's okay, come here" she said as he started crying harder and she pulled him against her to let him cry on her shoulder.

Once he had calmed down a bit, she pulled away to look at him. "Blaine, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course you can."

"I'm a lesbian" she said, making Blaine stare at her in surprise once again. "Yeah, I know, you wouldn't think that, right? I mean I've practically slept with every guy in this school. But it is true. I like girls and I'm in love with Brittany."

"Really?" he asked her with wide eyes.

"Yup. So don't think I don't know what I'm talking about, okay? I know how you feel, but you can always come talk to me. Does that make you feel better?" she asked him sweetly and Blaine had never liked her as much as he did now.

"Yes, thank you and that goes for you too, you know" he answered before saying with a chuckle "By the way, I promise to never tell anyone that you can be a total sweetheart when you want to."

"Shut up before you make me regret it."

* * *

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing**

Blaine had gained a lot more respect for Santana after their talk on Friday. They got along much better than before and they had become sort of friends. Santana told him about how Kurt had become a Skank after being bullied for his sexuality and how he had been before that. Blaine couldn't wait to see Kurt in a bow tie someday, which he apparently used to wear every now and then during his first year and a half at McKinley, before he started showing up in ripped jeans and leather jackets.

It was almost a week later when Blaine decided to let his curiosity get the better of him and walked to the choir room after school. Kurt and he had gone for coffee a few more times that week and Blaine had learned that Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Kurt all used to be permanent members of the glee club the year before, but Kurt and Quinn had quit when they became Skanks halfway through the school year. Santana and Brittany quit too at the end of the year, just like Noah Puckerman, because they got too much trouble from the other Cheerios and jocks and they couldn't deal with not being popular at the school.

"Hi" Blaine said to mister Shuester when he entered the choir room. He was glad to see that Kurt and Quinn were sitting in the last row. "I was wondering if I could maybe join the glee club today and see if I like it?"

"Yes, of course you can Blaine" mister Shue answered. Blaine was in his Spanish class. "Would you like to show us what you can do? You don't have to if you're not sure yet, but we'd be happy to listen to you."

"No, sure. I have a song I can do, no problem. Can I use the piano?" Blaine went to sit on the little bench once he got permission from mister Shuester and started playing the piano softly. He sang _Bleeding Love_ , glancing to Kurt every now and then, who smiled at him encouragingly and even seemed to be blushing at one moment. The glee club congratulated him on his song and some of them looked at him knowingly with a small smile attached to their lips.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of glee club together, their hands brushing, and head out to the Lima Bean like they'd done so many time the past two weeks.

The following day, Blaine ran over to Kurt, who was walking through the hallway at lunchtime. He had made an important decision the night before when he was lying in bed, thinking about how much he'd enjoyed glee club and especially sitting next to Kurt for almost an hour after his song. He took his arm, but Kurt pulled away. "Blaine," he said when he realised who'd joined him "what's going on?"

"Kurt, I really like you" he began. A few students looked at them strangely.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked him quietly. "Have you gone crazy, you can't just say something like that in the middle of the hallway. You're not even supposed to talk to me. You're the popular head cheerleader and I'm the Skank, that's just how it is." Kurt seemed to be sorry about it.

"I don't care Kurt. I don't care about my reputation and I don't care about what people are going to think about it. I want to be with you and I want everyone to know. So what do you say?" Blaine's eyes were sparkling at the end of his little speech.

"Kiss me" Kurt said and that's exactly what Blaine did.

The moment their lips touched, no matter how cliché it may sound, Blaine saw fireworks. He couldn't help but closed his eyes. His hands came up to Kurt's face and he felt himself be pulled towards him when Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle.

They released each other's lips with a soft pop and their eyes fluttered open again. Standing there for a while, looking into each other's eyes, they didn't even realise that people were staring at them. It was just the two of them for a moment.

"So what do you say, boyfriend, coffee after school?"

"Boyfriend?" Blaine asked and then he stuttered "Yeah sure, will you wait for me after cheerleading practice?"

"See you then" and with that and a little kiss on Blaine's cheek, Kurt disappeared into the crowd. Blaine caught Santana's wink across the hallway and smiled. Yup, his crush wasn't going to disappear anytime soon now.

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**


End file.
